


Never Danced like This Before

by nectarimperial



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be so stiff," Rose laughs and wraps her arms around Alisha's waist. "It's a bar, not a ball, just go with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Danced like This Before

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing roseali but it's my absolute fave toz ship, so i hope i do it justice!! 
> 
> thank you to everyone that did word sprints with me to help finish <3

The pub is loud, and the new outfit that Rose picked out for her feels more revealing than the heavy armor that she's used to wearing, but she doesn't really mind. It's freeing to be in a skirt and a blouse, a reprieve that she hasn't had in awhile since the war started – since before Sorey purified the world of malevolence – so she welcomes the change. She'd welcomed so many changes in the months following the end of the war that she guessed a skimpier ensemble wasn’t the most terrible thing that had ever happened.

Alisha can see Rose on the dance floor, laughing with her hand over her mouth, trying not to snort, her beer sloshing over her hand and arm. She's dancing with Lailah, but Alisha suspects that she might look quite strange to everyone else around her - a girl with red hair giggling and talking to what looks like nothing at all to the other patrons. But Rose doesn't seem to mind as she cracks another joke and pushes Lailah against her shoulder, whispering something in her ear in the process.

She watches them for awhile and Lailah nods at Rose after their conversation, a serious expression on her delicate features, and starts making her way towards where Alisha's sitting. Alisha laughs and doesn't question, figuring Rose wanted another drink, since it seemed more was ending up on the floor than her mouth, and turns around, trying to finish the glass of wine she had in front of her.

She almost doesn't notice when Lailah sidles up behind her, leaning over her shoulder. "You can't sit here forever you know," she giggles, and pulls her long white hair from its holder, shaking it out and tying it back up, "Go out and have fun."

"Well, I," Alisha starts and looks down at her glass, "I'm not quite done, and it's hard to take a wine glass on the dance floor so," she trails off, and Lailah doesn't seem impressed. 

"How about," she starts, adjusting the tiara on her head, "I'll finish your wine and you can order something a little easier to carry." Lailah smiles, and it doesn't sound like the most unreasonable idea at first.

"I—" Alisha starts and glances back at the barely touched drink in her hand, "I suppose, but, it might be strange to the other patrons to see a glass hanging in mid-air. I think I'll just stay where I am and—"

"Fine, I'll make you a deal," another voice chimes in, and Rose leans against the bar on Alisha's other side, setting down her empty mug and beckoning to the bartender to place another order, "I'll finish that, and get you something more portable." She's grinning from ear to ear, a faint blush on her cheeks, and the beads that normally hold her bangs in place are nowhere to be found, red hair sticking to her face slick with sweat, frizzed and wild.

Alisha clears her throat, "Wine isn't meant to be enjoyed in a single gulp, it's a tasting drink, and really—" and before she has a chance to finish, Rose downs the glass and orders herself a beer and leans in to the bartender, placing another order.

"I got it covered," Rose says, and snags the barstool next to Alisha, grinning as she props her chin on the palm of her hand. Alisha isn't really sure what to say, so she just tugs on the bottom of her skirt, looking down at the lace trim, and clears her throat. 

"The new outfit is nice," she says, and Rose chuckles. Alisha never knew where to start when it came to talking to Rose. She isn't easy to read, even if her emotions are always on her sleeve, and her seemingly carefree attitude always threw Alisha off when making casual conversation. 

Rose tilts her head a little to the left and smirks, "What can I say, I have great taste. Although," she starts, "I'm not sure if it's really doing its job." 

"What do you mean?" Alisha asks, just as the bartender returns with their drinks, setting them in front of Rose. She's about to ask about what Rose ordered for her, forgetting her earlier question, but Rose giggles and picks it up, sliding her arm around Alisha's shoulders. Rose’s floral perfume is still faint on Alisha's nose and she smells like beer and sweat from the dance floor, and it isn't revolting to Alisha in the slightest.

It's intoxicating.

The drink hangs precariously from Rose's hand. "Well, we bought it to avoid attention, hm?” she explains. “Seems to me it's just attracting more than we bargained for."

Alisha doesn't know what to say, so she just sits with her hands in her lap. Rose drops the drink in front of her, dark red liquid sloshing over the side of the glass. "Um, I suppose," she finally manages to say, picking up whatever Rose had ordered for her and taking a sip. The ingredients are hard to decipher, but she likes it. It's sweet and sour, and reminds her a little of wine – something she might actually order for herself. Clearing her throat, Alisha asks, "What is it?" 

"You know, wine with some liquor and stuff – hey, don't look at me like that, I made it up on the fly. I can't completely remember what I told the bartender." 

Alisha laughs, sucking the rest down through a straw, "I like it, I'll take another."

They don't notice when Lailah giggles behind her hand and takes her leave. They don't notice when the patrons at the bar have completely changed faces, and they don't notice when the band takes a break and a new set of musicians rotate in. It’s only when Rose stops mid-sentence and grabs Alisha's forearm that Alisha's even aware of how long they'd been talking.

"I love this song, c'mon, dance with me," she says, her words running into one another, two empty mugs on the counter and a half-finished one in her other hand. She has a fiery look behind her blue eyes as she grabs Alisha's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "I know you know how to dance, it's like the first thing all royals learn."

"Hey– " Alisha laughs and sets the rest of her third drink on the bar top, "If you're going to ask me to dance, I expect a proper invitation." 

Rose rolls her eyes but downs the rest of her beer and turns around, placing the empty mug on a random table. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her red top, she bows and offers her arm, "May I have this dance, Princess?" she asks, and Alisha doubles over in laughter, flush across her cheeks. 

"Not **that** formal, someone might hear you," she says and finishes the drink, leaving it behind her. Hopping off the barstool, she accepts Rose's arm and together they foray into the crowd of people, Rose pushing and elbowing them a place on the dance floor where it isn't over saturated with people.

Alisha hasn't ever danced like this. Alisha hasn't ever danced with another person to lively music in a crowded dive bar on the outskirts of the capital. Alisha hasn't ever experienced life like this, risky and confusing, emotions muddled like the cherries at the bottom of the cocktails she kept sucking down.

But she isn't nervous, and maybe it's the alcohol, but it doesn't really matter, because she doesn't really care one way or another. Perhaps it's only a lens for her true feelings - the ones that she kept locked away because she didn't know how to express them. "Don't be so stiff," Rose laughs and wraps her arms around Alisha's waist. She's a little taller than Alisha is, but only by an inch or two. Leaning in close, her breath hits the shell of Alisha's ear, "It's a bar, not a ball, just go with it. "

 

 

Before she can comprehend what’s happened in those last few hours on the dance floor, Alisha's back is against the heavy wood door of the inn as the other woman runs her tongue along her collarbone. Her head is spinning, and she tries to recollect the last few instants that had led up to this moment, but her intoxicated mind can't quite recall, and she doesn't worry about it. Her hat is discarded on the top of the lamp in the corner and her bolero is around her elbows. Rose is gripping her waist even tighter than she had on the dance floor, nails digging into the boning on her corset top.

"This little collar is so cute," Rose whispers against her skin and unfastens the red jewel, letting it drop by their feet. She kisses along Alisha's jawbone and moves her hands from Alisha's waist to her back, fingers fiddling with the zipper on the back of her outfit. 

"Is this okay?" Rose asks, her red hair framing her face, the same hungry look in her eyes she’d given Alisha as they had moved together in the crowded pub, and Alisha nods, holding Rose's face between her palms. 

"Don't stop," Alisha says, and her voice is little more than a whisper hanging in the air. She knew that Rose could tell how long she'd wanted this, glances lingering too long, moments full of tension, longing, full of something that Alisha had always refused to acknowledge.

"God, I've wanted you for so long," Rose says, leaving bruises along her neck, and Alisha's bustier is falling off faster than she can process her surroundings, world swirling in a haze of intoxication and dizzying desire. She _wanted_ Rose, more desperately than she could have imagined, and without she pulls Rose up by her chin, kissing her slow and deep on her lips.

Her lips taste like beer and the sweat from the dance floor is making her clothes cling to her frame, accentuating the curves of her body. "You're beautiful," Alisha says, nipping her lower lip, scrambling to throw off Rose's jacket and shirt, trailing her hand down the curve of Rose's waist.

This is everything she's ever wanted.

Sorey joked once that if they managed to get over their differences one day they could be good friends, and Alisha almost laughs remembering it. _‘Friends, sure,’_ she thinks to herself, leaving kisses along Rose's jawline, but Rose is too fast, and in a moment she has her fingers underneath the band of Alisha's skirt, catching her by surprise.

"You're bold," Rose whispers in her ear, and she runs her tongue along Alisha's neck, her collarbone, the curve of her breasts and the dip of her navel until Rose is on her knees in front of her. She looks up at her through her red hair, side pieces clinging to her face, and grins, "I've always wanted to do this." 

And Alisha doesn't have time to react when Rose is kissing her thigh, head disappearing beneath her skirt, fingers playing with the lace on her thigh highs. She does the first thing she can think of and collapses against the wood of the door, pressing her hand into the back of Rose's head. 

She's tonguing the fabric of Alisha's panties, her ministrations going from teasing along the flesh of her inner leg, to serious, lapping and pressing along her clit. Alisha can feel her pull back from time to time, hand going from her stockings to the waistband of her underwear, but not really doing anything significant. Just fiddling, teasing, leaving her hanging like she always did, and Alisha wants so badly to tell her what to do, but she feels like she does that enough, so she stays quiet and lets Rose have her fun, going back between soaking the fine material of her underwear to leaving bruises along her thighs.

"Really," Rose breathes, "this is all you want?" Her words raise the hair on the back of Alisha's neck, and she presses her fingertips against Rose's head. She doesn't know how to reply because everything feels good, from her breath to her lips to her tongue to her kisses, and if Alisha had her way she'd let Rose do this forever, each touch, each caress sending a new feeling down her spine.

"I thought you said you always wanted to do this," Alisha finally manages to breathe, her chest heaving with every gasp of air, leaning her head back against the door. Rose is kneeling before her, just as pretty as she always is, saliva coating the bottom of her lower lip, and she laughs deep and low.

"Well, sure, tease you, but” she says, dragging her fingernails down Alisha's thigh, “I got my wish, what about yours?" Her voice is coy and she looks up at Alisha through her lashes, eyes sparkling with every word, "What do you want, _Princess_?"

Alisha smiles, chuckling underneath her breath and drops to her knees in front of Rose. She knew a thing or two about maintaining power, and as cute as Rose is, she isn't going to let the other woman have the upper hand. She fits her fingers beneath the curve of Rose's chin and leans forward, straddling her thigh, running her panties soaked in her desire along Rose's skin, "I think you need to finish what you started." 

"Is that so?" Rose quirks an eyebrows and Alisha pushes her back to the hardwood floor, straddling her hips. She knows Rose can feel what she's done to her so she takes her time, climbing up Rose's torso and finally sitting on her chest.

"It is," Alisha says before moving her knees to either side of Rose's head, legs firmly planted by Rose's ears. She can feel Rose's breath on her skin, shallow puffs of desire cooling against her own lust that's, really, all Rose's fault. Alisha can’t help the groan on her lips when finally Rose's hands around her hips, fingers curling in the material of her skirt, and moves the fabric of her underwear aside, tongue running along the slit of her sex.

Rose isn't shy. In fact, it feels like she's done this before, her tongue darting between her clit and the rest of her, tasting and dipping into everything that Alisha's held sacred. And Alisha doesn’t care, because she wants Rose to feel all of her, to experience every single thing she'd done to her over the course of their travels. 

She’s kneeling atop of the other, her skirt fluttering over her face, and lets Rose work. Work her clit, dip her tongue deep inside of her, trace every line of her body with not only the utmost skill and care, work every fiber of her being into a boneless shell of who she used to be. Falling forward against the palm of her hand, she’s suddenly finding it very hard to stay quiet in the face the power Rose has over her.

Panting, Alisha falls against her forearms, "I'm—"

"I know," Rose whispers, tracing circles and patterns with her tongue, making her feel her own arousal in ways that Alisha never knew existed before she’d met her, the bright red-haired assassin that made her feel something she'd never felt before. Something that made her dip her hand into her pajamas and cry her name into the pillow, something that made her question her own virtue as a princess.

And she loved it.

It doesn't take Alisha much longer before she's coming against Rose's mouth, the tension between them subsiding with each shudder of her body, breasts pressed against the wood floor above Rose's head, strap of her bra sliding down her shoulder as she buries her head in her forearms, crying Rose's name, eyes squeezed shut.

Even after her climax, Rose's doesn't let up, pressing against Alisha's clit again and again until she can’t hold her torso up with her forearms anymore and falls over, chest heaving, inner thighs slicked with her own arousal, breathing shallow. She’s sensitive and Rose knows it, taking advantage of her post-coital haze until she loses all coherent thought. She knows the noises coming out of her mouth must sound absurd, but she doesn’t have it in her to be embarrassed when the woman beneath her is still making her feel so _good,_ and Alisha feels herself coming all over again

Finally Rose slows her pace and Alisha's body begins to calm down above her, recovering from the violent shudders of her second orgasm, her body still tremoring and shaking in the aftershock. All she can seem to get out are frantic breaths, trying desperately to maintain some semblance of dignity even though she knew that was hardly a concern at this point. 

Alisha's blonde hair cascades loose down her shoulders as she props herself back up onto her elbows and finally manages to pull herself up into a sitting position, looking at Rose's face, a grin spread across her cheeks, "Knew I could get you to come again.”

And Alisha can’t even be mad at the cheeky comment, so she just laughs in reply. 

“That was everything I thought it would be,” Rose says, finally pulling herself up off the floor, sitting back on her legs. She pushes some of Alisha’s hair out of her face.

"Yeah?" Alisha hums, the thrumming in her limbs finally seeming to settle as she leans into the touch.

“Yeah,” Rose nods her head, a satisfied smile across her lips, and kisses her on the cheek. She stands up, offering her hand to Alisha, "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Alisha chuckles and accepts Rose's proposal, lacing her hand into Rose's own. Rose pulls her up and presses their bodies together for only a moment before laughing and throwing them both on the bed they had neglected to use "I don't think I'm quite done with you yet," and it makes Alisha laugh, because for the first time in a long time, she finally felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
